


In The Mountains

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, Minotaurs, Monster porn, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Size Kink, minotaur sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Helena has to go through the mountains, but there's always the danger of minotaurs lurking nearby.





	In The Mountains

Helena walked further up the mountains, trying not to feel too worried. These mountains were dangerous, there were robbers and other monsters, but it was the quickest route to the town on the other side, and her village needed food. She had brought gold, and hoped the other townspeople would be willing to help.

 Every noise started her, although so far all she had come across were mountain goats.

 There was another noise from behind her, and she told herself that it'd just be another mountain goat, but when she turned around she cried out in shock.

 It was one of the minotaurs, a great, big, hulking brute. His dark eyes were fixed on her, and he stood over nine feet tall, his horns only making him look larger. His entire body was covered in dark brown fur, and the only thing he wore was a loincloth, wrapping around his middle. He snorted, then lumbered towards her.

 Helena shook her head. She had heard stories about these minotaurs, and what they did to men and women they caught. They were insatiable creatures, and violent. It was the middle of summer, the mating season for minotaurs, and Helena knew there were two ways this could go. Either the minotaur would be angry that she had entered his territory. The other option she didn't even want to think about.

 She ran further up the path, knowing it was useless. The minotaur was taller, faster than her, and he knew the terrain. She constantly had to watch out for sliding rocks.

 She screamed when she felt a big, strong hand grab her arm. "No!" 

The minotaur let out a huff, then sniffed her hair. He grunted, then pulled her with him as he went back to where he had come from.

 Helena kept struggling, trying to get out of the minotaur's grip. She punched and kicked, but it was like hitting a wall. The minotaur was strong, his muscles bulging under his coarse fur.

 He stopped, letting out a huff. Hot air hit her face, and she winced at the foul smell. For a moment, Helena thought he might let her go, but instead he picked her up like she weighed nothing, and slung her over one shoulder.

 She cried out for help again. One of the minotaur's large hands rested on her back, the other on one of her thighs. His thick fingers were already brushing against her cunt, his hand had slipped up underneath her chiton.

 Helena kept screaming and struggling the entire way, but to no avail. The minotaur brought her back to his cave, and kept walking.

 To her surprise, it wasn't completely dark in here. There were some torches in the minotaur's lair.

 He dropped her to the ground, on a pile of furs. He looked down her, and snorted again.

 She tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her by one arm, and shook his head. He pulled her to the middle of the pile of furs, and crouched down.

 Helena tried not to sob as he ran his large hands down her arms and up her legs. "No, please, let me go!"

 The minotaur paid her no mind. One of his hands slid up her thighs until the palm pressed against her cunt, and he rubbed against it, making her cry out.

 "No! Let go of me!" she yelled, trying to close her legs, but he kept them spread.

 The minotaur brought the hand he had rubbed her pussy with to his nose, sniffed it, then grunted.

 Helena still tried to struggle. "Go find a female minotaur!" Why did the male minotaurs even go after human women? Were there so few females around that they had to make do with humans?

 The minotaur pressed her onto her back, then tore off her chiton with one firm tug. It tore in two, and he threw it aside. He crouched over her, looking her naked body up and down. He grunted again, seemingly pleased.

 Helena averted her eyes. She had seen something behind the minotaur's loincloth, something large and bulging. "Please," she whimpered, feeling his large hands on her stomach, sliding up to cup her breasts.

 The minotaur lowered his head, sniffing her breasts and licking across a nipple. His hands were rough, grabbing her firmly and squeezing her breasts too hard.

 "No, stop," Helena said, squirming underneath him, her hands pushing against his shoulders. It was useless, her fingers buried in the coarse fur.

 She cried out when his hand slipped between her thighs, rubbing against her pussy again. It was too rough to be pleasurable.

 He shifted so he was sitting between her legs and she was forced to spread them. He grunted, eyeing her hungrily, and kept rubbing his fingers over her pussy and inner thighs.

 Helena shivered. Why was he doing this? And why was it starting to feel good, those rough fingers against her clit? "Please," she whimpered.

 The minotaur lowered his head again, his face against her pussy, and she cried out when she felt his large, wet tongue lick her. He was slobbering all over her, making her wet and slick, and she gasped when he pushed his tongue inside of her.

 It felt strange and wet, but every now and then it would feel amazing, and Helena would gasp and rock her hips for more. Her face was red. She wasn't supposed to enjoy this! This was some mindless minotaur, looking to use her.

 It wasn't long before the minotaur raised his head and removed his loincloth. His cock was massive and fully hard, covered in bulging veins. It was easily over a foot long, maybe even a foot and a half.

 Helena shook her head, trying to crawl back. No, there was no way that massive cock could fit inside her! It was too long, and too thick, as thick as her calves, easily!

 The minotaur grunted, moving up, his massive cock bobbing in the air as he moved, until he could bring it to her mouth. He thrust it at her face a few times.

 It took her a moment to realise what he wanted, and she licked at the tip tentatively. The heady scent from the minotaur was everywhere, his massive cock and balls right in her face.

 She kept licking, and he let out a pleased grunted, rubbing his cock all over her face.

 She tried to wrap her hands around it, and found that her fingers couldn't even meet. Maybe, she thought, if she pleased him like this, he wouldn't try to use her cunt.

 She licked at it more vigorously, and kept stroking it. It was hot and hard, the veins bulging, and too big to fit in her mouth.

 The minotaur was thrusting in her face now, constantly grunting. It let out a loud bellow, and his cock jerked in her hands.

 She tried not to feel proud or pleased. She wasn't trying to pleasure him, she was only doing this so he wouldn't try to force his massive cock inside of her.

 Fluid dribbled out of the tip and into her mouth. Did that mean he was close? She increased her efforts, licking and sucking on the tip, one of her hands even moving to stroke one of his massive, heavy balls.

 The minotaur grunted, thrusting his hips and rubbing his cock over her face. Then, he pulled back, forcing her to let go of his cock.

 "Wait!" she cried out, reaching for his cock, but he huffed. Was it her imagination, or did he look amused? "I mean, uhm..." She didn't want to suck his dick! She just didn't want him to fuck her!

 The minotaur ignored her, shuffling down her body until he could rub his cock against her pussy.

 She whimpered. Her pussy was slick - only from him licking her earlier, obviously, not her own wetness.

 He forced her legs open wider and kept rubbing his massive cock against her pussy. She could feel his bulging veins, the sheer size of his cock.

 He grunted, then lined up his cock with her pussy, and pushed in.

 Helena screamed, trying to squirm out of the way, but the minotaur’s grip on her was too strong. He held her down, and kept pushing and shoving his giant cock inside of her. It couldn’t fit. It shouldn’t fit. And yet she could feel him push deeper and force himself inside.

 The pain was sharp, her body feeling like it was being torn in two. She was gasping for air and crying out in pain as the minotaur relentlessly pushed. He grunted in annoyance and gave a hard thrust, forcing the head of his cock inside of her.

 She screamed, somehow her cunt managed to take it. “No,” she sobbed, “no, no more.” More couldn’t fit.

 But it did, and the minotaur kept going, forcing more and more of his huge, thick dick inside her cunt. She was forced to stretch wider around him, she could feel every vein and bulge as it slid inside her.

 The minotaur grunted, sounding more pleased now. His cock jerked inside of her as he thrust in.

 Helena had no idea how long it took for him to finally push all the way inside of her, his heavy, musky balls slapping against her ass. She thought the worst was over, and she looked down. She could see her stomach bulge out, the vague outline of his cock buried deep inside of her.

 Then, the minotaur began to thrust, hard and deep, bellowing above her as he did.

 “Oh, oh,” she cried out, each thrust hurting as her body was trying to accommodate his giant cock. His balls slapped against her ass, and it hurt, like being hit or spanked with every thrust. “Ah!”

 But the sharp pain turned into a dull ache, and while she still cried out with every thrust, it wasn’t as bad as it had been in the beginning.

 The minotaur increased his speed, fucking her even harder and deeper, groaning as he did. His cock was twitching inside of her, and he slammed into her. He let out a loud bellow, and then she felt it. He was pumping her full of his come, thick jets inside of her. It seemed to go on forever, filling her up even more.

 He pulled out of her, leaving Helena feeling empty. She could feel the thick jizz drip out of her.

 Her body hurt all over, but she was glad she had survived. She tried to sit up, to move away, but the minotaur grunted, grabbing her arm and turning her over, onto her stomach. He kept one large hand pressed against her lower back.

 “No, please,” she managed. “You fucked me! Let me go!”

 His rough hands grabbed her hips, pulling her up onto her knees, and Helena gasped in shock when she felt his cock rub against her pussy. Was he hard again already?

 The minotaur shoved his cock inside of her, not bothering with going slow. His massive cock went in easier than last time, but it still hurt, even with his come to ease the way.

 Helena cried out as he slid inside of her, filling her cunt up again with his monster cock. “Please!” she sobbed, groaning.

 The minotaur paid her no mind, and began to thrust his cock deeper, his heavy balls slapping against her tender ass. He groaned above her, bellowing as his cock jerked.

 Helena gasped as she was starting to feel pleasure. Every time he thrust in, the thick veins rubbed a part inside of her that felt good. No, she couldn’t enjoy this! She was being fucked by a minotaur!

 He kept fucking her, and it kept feeling good, then even better. Helena found herself moaning, then rocking her hips back for more.

 This spurred the minotaur on to fuck her harder, his cock slamming deep inside of her.

 Helena moaned, wanting more. “Yes! Fuck me!” she screamed. “Fuck me! Oh, oh, yes!” When she came, she came hard, her cunt squeezing around the minotaur’s cock as he slammed into her.

 The minotaur bellowed, his cock twitching as he kept fucking her.

 Helena was still moaning, lost in pleasure, when the minotaur came inside her again, flooding her pussy with his thick come. “Oooh, yes!” she moaned.

 He pulled out and lay down on the furs, pulling her down with him. He kept one heavy arm around her.

 Helena lay on her side, the only position that didn’t hurt. She should escape now that the minotaur was feeling sleepy. She could see him close his eyes.

 Her eyes roved down his body, down his muscles and fur-covered chest, down to his massive, flaccid, and she licked her lips.

 No, she wouldn’t leave just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> What no I haven't been playing Corruption of Champions, ahem.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/


End file.
